


[Fanart] What's the use of feeling Blue?

by doodeline



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/pseuds/doodeline
Summary: First time drawing Blue! <3





	[Fanart] What's the use of feeling Blue?




End file.
